Is This Love!
by SoNaMy.lover.4.ever
Summary: Life is going to get harder for the two hedgehogs. From enemies to lovers. Drama coming trying to destroy there perfect relationship. Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

When they thought life would get worse, it just kept getting worser and worser a mild second. A new student came to Green Hill High. It's not just any student,it's his long crush. The blue blur has been crushing on this pink hedgehog since 3rd grade to 8th grade. But they're also enemies. Ever time they argued he will always flirt with her, which sometimes pisses her off. But that's not the worst part,that was his good news. Seeing her beautiful face again. After she left for 2 years she returned to finish the remainder of the year. The worst part was Sally and her two whores or so called best friends returned. All dressed like sluts. Sally wears mini skirts that are close to exposing her underwear. Her shirts are also short, which are also close to exposing her bra. So basically the group wears the same thing. But Mina wears booty shorts instead of mini skirts. The group looked like they where made to be whores heck even strippers. But, Sally is still trying to get Sonic's attention. Sonic never wants to be in the same bed as Sally. He always thought they are disgusting and so does his best friends. His friends are all taken. He is still waiting for the special "girl".

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V  
The alarm started to go off. It annoyed him every morning. Sonic climbed off his bed and went to his closet to get his clothes. He then dashed to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he went to eat breakfast and went back up stairs to brush his teeth. He only had 15 minutes to get to school. He dashed down stairs and grabbed his backpack from the counter. "Bye mom! See you when I get home!" With that he closed the door. He walked and stopped when he saw a truck. Men was moving furniture to the white 2 story house. He then saw a two pink hedgehogs. One was a mother and the other was his crush. "Okay daddy. I'll miss you too. Please be safe. I love you too. Bye." A single tear rolled down. She turned around and was startled. She quickly wiped the tear. "What do you want?" She said with annoyance. "Hey sonic! Long time no see!" Amy's mom said while pulling him in a hug. "Hi ." He said while hugging back. "Amy where's your manners!" She told her daughter as she pulled her to sonic. "Hi...sonic" while looking the other way,"hello Amy!" Sonic said while he pulled her in a tight embrace. "Aww you guys are growing up so fast," she said while giving them a big bear hug." Then your off to college and you'll leave home... And I won't see you again." Amy's mom started to cry." Mom you'll see me once I'm done with college. I'll always be by your side." nodded her head. She wiped her tears and looked at her phone."oh no you guys are late! I'll drive you guys to school hurry up!" Amy grabbed her backpack and went inside the car. With sonic following. "Sonic honey what school do you go to?" She asked while looking at her mirror. "I go to green hill high." Sonic said smiling "oh good I don't have to do two trips!" She said laughing. I looked at Amy's expression. I then started to laugh. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to put there ages *sweat drops* sorry

Sonic:16

Amy:15 (turning 16)

tails:15

cream:15

blaze:16

silver:16

knuckles:17

rouge:17

Enjoy!

Amy's P.O.V.

I stared at sonic. 'Ugh this is going to be a long year.' I thought to myself. My mom pulled over. I got out the car before Sonic. I wanted to see what changed in this school. Hopefully I get to see old faces. I pulled the handle and walked in. There was literally no one there. Except a blue hedgehog who just walked in and stopped next to me.

" What home room do you have?" He asked me.

" Uh I have ," I said while walking past him.

"Me too. Do you want me to take you there?" He said,

" Uh sure"

5 minutes later

We finally reached the class. I walked towards the door and pulled it open. Everyone was looking at me and sonic. "You guys are 30 minutes late! Explain your reason?" She asked "Well I just got back from Station Square and I didn't know where my class was." I explained "Okay. Sonic why are you late?"she questioned him.

"uh well I was showing Amy where her home room is." he said not paying attention to the laughter in the class.

"Okay Miss Rose you will be seated in the back where Cream is. Cream raise your hand." I looked for a raised hand and I smiled. 'She hasn't changed at all.' I walked over to her and sat down on the seat next to her. Sonic then walked to his seat which was in back of Cream.

The class ended and I was chatting with cream. "Cream I missed you so much!" I said while giving her a hug.

" I'm glad your back Amy!" I pulled back and asked," Is everyone still here?"

She nodded," Yup! Rouge Cosmo Blaze Silver Sonic knuckles and tails. So everyone still goes to this school." I smiled nothing has changed.

"So what else?"

"Uh well Rouge and Knuckles are together." That was a huge shocker. I never thought they'll be together. " Wait...what about silver and blaze? Are they a together?"

Cream shook her head," No they say they don't like each other but it's pretty obvious." I nodded my head.

"So what about you? Have you dated anyone?" Cream asked.

"Yea... But that bastard tore my heart out. He cheated on me." I looked at the floor a little sad.

" Amy don't be sad. He's not worth it."

Cream said while patting Amy's shoulder.

"Amy what class do you have next?" I took out my schedule and gave it to her. She scanned over it " Aww we only have 2 classes together,Home Room and P.E. But rouge is in your next class which is math. See ya later."

Before I could call Cream,something ran into me. I groaned. Something was on me and it was heavy. I open my eyes and saw lime eyes looking at me. I blushed. Our face was so close. He also blushed and got up quickly.

I got up the floor,"watch where your going!" I said still blushing.

He only smirked,"and if I don't?"

" Ugh! Just leave me alone!" I stormed off.

I looked at the schedule and the number was 101 so I walked in the class. I saw rouge and knuckles, they where the only ones in the class. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said smiling sweetly.

" Oh hun it's been forever!" She pulled me in a tight hug. Knuckles is there with his fist up waiting for me to pump it. While hugging rouge I fist bumped it " hey dude." I said. I pulled away from rouge.

The class began and it was boring. I already know this stuff. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look who it was. Rouge handed me a note. It read: this class is boring. I grabbed my pen and wrote 'I know.' We kept passing notes for the rest of the period.

It was now P.E. Which I get to see Cream. When I walked in I saw cream and blaze. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." blaze looked at me and tackled me. "Oof. I miss you too but your heavy." Blaze got up.

" Sorry hehe,"

The coach came walking in.

"4 laps around the school then We'll play a game of doge ball! Go!" The whole class started running. I was in the lead until sonic came and silver beside him. I looked at silver and saw he was having trouble keeping up so he stopped. Now it was just me and sonic.

"Huh? How are you in front? " I didn't answer cause I will just be losing my breath.

"You've gotten really fast these pass years." I nodded and kept going. After 3 laps I almost fell. But sonic grabbed my arm before I hit the floor. I was out of breath but I only had a little bit left so there's no quitting now. Sonic went ahead of me and I didn't want to speed up. The whole class came behind me so I sped up a little before they ran me over. I made it and I fell on the floor. I was exhausted. We formed into groups to play dodge ball. The game began and a ball almost hit me in the face but I caught it so silver was out. A couple of minutes pass and it was 5 vs. 5. Me, charmmy,cream, blaze ,espio. The other team was sonic knuckles manic tails and scourge. Tails threw a ball at cream and it hit her off guard. She's out. I grabbed a ball and aimed for tails. He didn't notice cause he was looking a cream. Tails is out. And we kept doing that until it was me and blaze vs. sonic and vector. I tried to hit sonic but I missed. He hit blaze and so it's one against two. I'm toast I thought to myself. I grabbed a ball threw it to sonic and again I missed then the two hit me which I got knocked out. One hit me in the nose and the other in the stomach. I started to bleed from my nose. I was on the floor with my hand over my nose and the other on my stomach. Everything was Turning black and I went unconscious.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Fixed a lot of errors and I'm going to start updating often. But if you have questions contacted me on instagram: _Sonamy_4_saiyans **

**Until next time BAI! :D**


	3. Chapter 3:

Amy's P.O.V

"Ugh... Where am I?" I said while rubbing my head.

"Ah. Sleeping Beauty finally woke up eh?" I rolled my eyes I knew who that voice belonged to.

" I just wanted to know if you where okay...Sheesh." I was about to say something but I got up fast and ran to the nearest trash bin.I threw up. I grabbed the bin and sat criss cross with the bin in front of me. 'I know there's more where that came from.' I thought to myself.

Sonic was just starring at me.

"What?" He quickly shook his head .

The door opened and revealed Ms. Fields.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I shook my head. I felt like shit.

"Don't worry hun, your mom is on her way." I nodded my head. She then nodded her and walked out the small office.

"You can leave now." I said facing him.

"Nah, I think ill stay," He walked to the bed and sat down."So,know what?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about telling each other what we did for the past 3 years?"

"Uh...," 'Why is he asking me this?' I thought to myself. "Nothing really, same old same old. Except I was dumped by the same person twice. I don't know why I even went back to him anyway. You?"

Sonic's P.O.V.

It stung my heart a little. "Well ,ever since you left the school, It was kinda of boring. I haven't been dating because I'm waiting for the right girl." 'Which is you...'

"Hmm...Any drama? Who's the Queen Bee this year? Is Nicole still Queen Bee?"

"Whoa, so many questions. Yes there's a new Queen Bee. Her name is Sally Acorn."

I looked at Amy,her eyes looked like they where about to pop out. "What?"

"Sally Acorn... she's here!" I nodded my head.

"Yea you know her?"

"Know her? She made my 8th grade life miserable! She said she'll come find me and make my life a living hell!"

"Really."

"This time I'm going to win! She took everything away from me. My friends, Boy friends and she's the cause of my parents divorcing! She told my mom that my dad slept with someone else and cheated on her. He said said he never did that and my mom didn't believe him, But I did. That's how we came back here. Sally's has been following. " After Amy finished explaining she threw up in the trash bin.

"I'm so tired." she said. Just then ran in the nurse office. She then looked at the floor staring at Amy.

"Oh sweety, what happen?" She asked.

"Well...We where playing Dodge ball and I was the last one and 2 where on the other side. They threw the ball at the same time and one ball hit me on head and the other one hit me on the stomach and I got knocked out."

"Come on." picked Amy off the floor. Amy tried to walk but almost fell. I got up and helped .

"Here let me help you." I picked Amy up bridal style.

"Oh, Thank you sonic." I saw Amy trying to same something but was to tired to protest.

After school Sonic's P.O.V

The school bell ringed. I grabbed everything and walked out the class.

"Hey you hit Amy pretty hard." Tails said walking over to Sonic.

"Yea, about that...I didn't mean to hit Amy hard. Vector hit her in the head."

"Still, she went home with a head ache and hurting stomach and its the first day of school."

"I know, I know."

"Wait a minute, don't you like Amy?" Sonic's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"N-No! W-what makes you think t-that?"

"Your blushing." Tails said not fazed on how sonic was acting.

"Am not."

"Oh Sonic... I've known you since Pre-k. I know you liked Amy in Pre-k too."

"No, That's a lie. I liked how we fought. I liked her in 1st grade."

"Ah-ha! So you do like her."

"Yea, I like her so what?"

"I knew you liked her from the start!"he said while opening the gate.

"Yea and?"

Tails rolled his eyes knowing he's not going to get anything out of him.

"So, want to come over today?" Tails asked stopping sonic.

"No thanks. I'm going to see someone."

"By any chance is that someone a pink hedgehog?"

"In a matter of fact, yes. I'm going to see if she's feeling better."

"Awww. Someone is worried about Amy?" He said while extending the y.

"Yea, yea. See ya! And don't tell anyone about this!" I said while walking the other direction of the side walk.

"Fine."

I then started running to Amy's house. It only took me 2 minutes since im the fastest thing alive. I ran up her porch and knocked on the door still remembering the secret knock. 3 knocks one tap and a knock again. opened the door.

"You still remembered the knock?"

"Duh. I wouldn't forget the knock I made." Sonic said lightly laughing.

"Well come in. " She said moving aside allowing Sonic to walk in.

"Can I see Amy?"

"Sure! She's upstairs left door! You wont miss it!" She said walking into the kitchen.

Everything looked the same. Like they haven't moved out. I walked up the stairs and looked to my left to see a door that has Amy's name on the door. "Typical." I thought to myself. I knocked and heard her say come in.

"Hey," I said walking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if your okay."

"Why do you care?"

"What if you were really hurt badly? I wouldn't have anyone to fight with." Amy smiled a little.

"Ha Ha, I'm feeling a little better. So, leave."

"Nah, i think ill stay." I said sitting on her spinning chair.

"whatever." She turned back to her phone. She then looked away from her home. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well stop starring at me."

"No... Your adorable to look at." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I got up from the chair and walked over to Amy's bed. Amy just ignored and kept doing what she was doing. Not caring about the real world for a split second. **((Just Like Me! XD))**

'She's so concentrated. Wonder what's she doing.' I laid down on her soft pillow. God did she smell amazing! She smelled like roses! Amy hasn't noticed that sonic was right beside her. I leaned closer to Amy. I know its wrong reading other peoples text messages but eh,who gives a damn.

**"Hey Girl."**

**"Hey Violet :D"**

**"What's up?"**

**"Nothing except that sonic's here. *Rolls eyes*"**

**"Isn't Sonic that annoying hedgehog you talk about?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Don't you like him?" **

**"What?! No! Eww!" I then was now paying more attention to the conversation.**

**"Well you talk about him all the time."**

**"Yea, cause he's annoying!"**

**"Mhm. Yea right! I know you like him!"**

**"YOU think I like him but in reality I dont."**

**"Yea you will see you have feelings for him but you just dont know. You know that phrase, "You dont know what you have until its gone." Well gtg! ttyl! Miss ya bai!"**

**"Bai XD"**

Amy then looked to her left. "Do you mind?" She said flipping her iphone to the other side, her screen facing her blue comfortner. "Wait... Did you read my text messages?"

"Every single one."

"Hey! That's not your business!"

"Well it said annoying hedehog." I smiled.

"Still that doesnt give you the right to read MY text messages!" Amy said yelling at my face. I wasnt scared i knew that was coming. She layed back down on the bed and whacked sonic in the stomach. "I don't think that hurt you did it?"

"Nope!"

"Whatever."

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Turn on the T.V."

"Why are you still here?"

"Cause i want to."

"Ugh."

**So how do you like it so far? I hope i didn't make any mistakes. IF i did its because it's 11:04. GN nah I'm playing staying up all night XD **

**Questions you need to ask? Ask me on instagram! I'm more likely to answer quicker. _Sonamy_4_saiyans**

**TILL NEXT TIME! BAI!**


End file.
